


Degradation

by Kibounohane



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream, implied Marvelous/Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe has mingled feelings about his dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degradation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riselittlewindsong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=riselittlewindsong).



Joe turned around in his bed uncomfortably, his eyes snapping open. Ugh, not again. He groaned and shifted, stroking silky black long hair out of his face. His right hand clenched into a fist while a frown appeared on his features. He usually didn't have anything against a boner in the morning, if it was about Marvelous for example or even Don, bascially anyone but this guy. 

Basco ta Jolokia. 

Even that name made Joe feel anger and grudge yet it made him shiver and his body seemed to be so, so weak for him. It hadn't exactly been the first night that Joe had had a naughty, explicit wet dream about Basco. And he was sure it wasn't the last one. It seemed that no matter how much he tried to deny it, the fantasies he had with the privateer were the hottest and the ones he got off to the hardest. 

Yet the ones with the most bitter aftertaste and bad conscience. As soon as his hand slid down his pants sleepily, almost on its own, that sweet, evil voice was in his ear, whispering the dirtiest things, things he never would have been able to voice when he slept with Marvelous. Things that even made him, Joe Gibken, the tough sword fighter, blush hard. For the Basco in his fantasy, those things seemed to come really easy. 

Joe tried to remember his dream as his hand fisted his still semi-hard arousal. It felt so wrong yet so good as he remembered how the Basco in his dream had been holding him from behind, hands on his hips and lips on his neck before nibbling on his earlobe, telling him sweet, dirty things, purring them into his ear while stroking his dick so crucially slowly that it made Joe whimper, mouth open and right away a clever finger was on his tongue demandingly, pressing down and Joe remembered how he had closed his lips eagerly around that finger, sucking on it greedily with his eyes closed, hearing the dark chuckle ringing in his ear and these words, there they were, those words that got him riled up more than anything else.

He started to jerk himself off harder as he remembered what Basco had said to him in his dream while he had been biting his neck hard. 

_ "Now, now, look at you, so needy and willing and ready for my cock, aren't you, little whore? You know nobody can please you like I do, nobody gets you off more, not even your beloved captain. _

_ It is me who you want and need, it is me you spread your pretty legs for so willingly, to take everything I give you and beg for more like the good little slut you are. I don't even have to encourage you to come to me, I know you will.  _

_ You just like it so much when I touch you or when I shove you around. On your knees is where you belong, waiting for me to touch you or to serve me.  _

_ You are such a good little fuckslave, my sweet Joe, my horny cumslut, I don't even have to tell you to beg for my dick because I know you will, and I know you love it and you will praise it like it is supposed to be praised like the little bitch you are."  _

Joe groaned deeply as he felt his hands coated with sticky cum as the memory of Basco's words had gotten him off. Again.

 


End file.
